


Snoggus Interruptus

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiccups, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: All Marianne wants is to kiss Bog, but he's got a case of the hiccups that just won't leave him alone. Enter Marianne and a devious trick.





	Snoggus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sneezing Is Not Pleasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177985) by [talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome). 



> This is an indirect prequel/sequel to my other fic, "Sneezing Is Not Pleasing."

“Hic!”

  
All Marianne was trying to do was kiss Bog, but no, he had developed a bad case of the hiccups and they just weren't going away no matter what they tried. Frankly, it was beginning to annoy her, especially since he wasn’t easy to scare. She sighed, pouting and swinging her legs as she perched on the windowsill to think for a minute. After a little while, she stood and smirked to herself, hoping and praying to whatever deities were out there that her plan would work.

  
“Hic! Hic! Hic!”

  
A groan of annoyance left Bog’s mouth as he realized the circumstances of his predicament, stomping dramatically over to one of the jugs of water and glass cups he liked to keep in every room. He poured himself yet another glass of the cool liquid, hoping that this would be the one that would cure him.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Marianne smiled from the doorway. He could be such a drama queen, she thought, laughing silently as she flew onto his shoulder and dropped a very realistic-looking rubber spider there, then quickly flying back to her spot on the windowsill before he suspected anything. For all his boasting and bragging that he was the fearless Bog King, Terror and Ruler of the Dark Forest, he had but one fear: spiders. He shuddered to think what anyone, excepting Marianne, would say if they knew his greatest fear.

  
“I can see you _-hic-_ sulking over there, tough girl,” he announced. “You okay? Talk to me, hmm?”

  
“Oh, it's nothing,” she assured him, waving her hand for emphasis.

  
“You sure?” he asked. “You don't _-hic-_ look very happy to me.”

  
“Fine,” she grumped. “I just wanted to kiss you but your hiccups won't go away...and to top it all off, there's a spider on your shoulder.”

  
“Get it off!” he yelped, jumping into the air and almost hitting his head on the ceiling. “Get it off me now, tough girl!”

  
“But it fell when you jumped,” she countered. “Hey, lookit that, your hiccups are gone!”

  
“Why, you little sneak,” he murmured, fixing her with a mock glare and beckoning her towards him with one finger. “I oughta teach you a lesson for messing with me like this, tough girl, but we can -- and will -- spar later.”

  
Marianne smiled, for her plan had worked brilliantly, and then he kissed her.


End file.
